


Are You Dr. Banner?!?

by fanbird



Series: The Life and Times of Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: and bruce doesnt get enough hype for being a genius like tony, i just love dorky peter, science buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbird/pseuds/fanbird
Summary: A one shot that fits between chapters 16 and 17 of Let Him Be Soft, though it can be read a stand-alone.
Series: The Life and Times of Tony Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Are You Dr. Banner?!?

Peter woke up alone, in the lab, and starving. “Wher’r Tony n Steve?” He asked through a yawn. JARVIS informed him that Tony was in his office and Steve was in his bedroom. It was still late, or early, rather? Whatever, it’s still dinner if it happens at 2am. 

He made his way up to the kitchen, eyes glued to his phone as he navigated the now familiar hallways. He opened the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal, looking over his shoulder when a voice came from the table. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to still be up. I can move this to my lab.” Bruce apologized, gathering up papers from the table. 

“Holy shit, you’re Dr. Banner!” Peter yelped, pointing an accusing finger at Bruce. 

“Guilty.” Bruce grimaced, “I got in last night, we haven’t met yet.” 

Peter crossed the room in a flash, sitting across from Bruce, cereal box still in hand. “No one told me you were coming! Tony said you were out of the country or something, this is so cool, you’re like the smartest guy in the world!” 

Bruce let out a startled laugh, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. “Uh, you do know you live with Tony Stark, don’t you?” 

“Well, yeah. He’s the best engineer ever, but physics? Or-or chemistry? That’s all you man!” Peter babbled excitedly, “Your research in particle and health physics is fucking groundbreaking! Oh my god, Tony has this paper he’s reviewing, you should totally look at it, it’s this new principal of gamma stability-”

“Wait, you  _ read _ that?” Bruce asked, laughing again when Peter nodded. “I am looking at it. Tony gave it back to me earlier with his thoughts. He’s always on my peer review list.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened even more, “Tony wouldn’t tell me who wrote it, but I didn’t think- Wow, I mean, it’s  _ incredible _ Dr. Banner.”

“Call me Bruce, please. That’s like calling Tony Dr. Stark, doesn’t quite fit anymore.” 

“Can you explain your work in quantum field history? I got the basics, but what’s the bigger picture?”

Bruce smiled softly and nodded, “I'd love to."


End file.
